


What Happens If I Do This?

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Gabriel and Cecily's wedding night.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Tessa Gray, Gabriel Lightwood & Cecily Herondale, Gabriel Lightwood/Cecily Herondale
Kudos: 36





	What Happens If I Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Gabriel was standing in his new bedroom, rubbing his sweaty hands together like his life depended on it. He was spinning in a slow circle, taking in the little details. Someone, more than likely Tessa, had taken time to decorate the room a little bit. There were candles placed throughout the room, casting a warm, romantic glow. The room smelled of something sweet and sensual, like vanilla. There were rose petals thrown in a path on the floor, leading to the large four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room. The petals had even been tossed onto the bed, standing out on the white comforter. At noticing the bed, Gabriel flushed. I am married, he thought to himself, unable to fully comprehend it.

The wedding had been perfect. Gabriel remembered standing at the altar, before Cecily had walked down the aisle. He recalled the feeling of immense happiness and joy, emotions that he had never truly felt, he realized. That was until the doors had opened wide, revealing Cecily in her wedding dress. His happiness and joy had escalated to heights he didn’t think was possible when he saw her. Her hair had been done up in a beautiful up do of loops and curls that perfectly framed her face. Her wedding dress was a deep gold, and it was full of lace and jewel adornments. Gabriel had barely noticed that she had even decided to wear a corset.

Even now, hours after they had been married, Gabriel felt almost high with happiness. He knew that his happiness would only grow as he spent the rest of his days with his Cecily, his wife.

A knock on the door shook Gabriel from his thoughts. It was Tessa, still dressed in the pretty silver dress she had worn to the wedding. “Is it alright if I come in and help Cecily with her dress?” she asked, her voice all kindness.

Gabriel could hear Cecily’s soft laughter coming from behind Tessa. He nodded. “Of course,” he said. He smiled at them as they entered the room. Cecily was still in her wedding dress, but she was holding her shoes in her hand.

“Hello, my love,” she called as she followed Tessa behind the screen in the corner of the room.

Gabriel looked around awkwardly as he listened to Tessa and Cecily giggle. He walked around, trying to find somewhere to place himself so he didn’t look so nervous. He finally settled in one of the armchairs that sat beside the bed. He fiddled with his fingers, trying desperately to find some patience.

A few moments later, Tessa emerged from behind the screen, her face kind and smiling. “Have a good night,” she said. She winked at him once, then quietly left the room.

Gabriel took a deep breath, preparing himself, even though he didn’t know what to prepare for. “Cecily?” he called out, wondering if she had suddenly gotten cold feet about the whole thing.

He shouldn’t have worried. Slowly, Cecily walked out from behind the screen, as if she were trying to tease Gabriel. She was wearing the nightgown she had thrown at him earlier that day. He had gotten a good look at it then, but he couldn’t imagine how it would actually look on her body. He realized now that any prior thoughts of her in the nightgown would have been an injustice to her.

It was dark blue, made of lace, and completely see through. Gabriel could even see her nipples through the material. It hugged her body in a way that made Gabriel feel warm and tingly all over. Her long, black hair had been taken down, and now fell in loose curls and waves down her back and shoulders. Her blue eyes were dancing in the candle light, her full lips turned up into a smile. “Do you like it?” she asked.

Gabriel had completely lost the ability to speak. He couldn’t stop looking her body over, taking all of her in. Finally, he was able to form a sentence. “You are so perfect,” he whispered. He stood from the chair, fighting back the feeling of sudden weakness in his knees. He walked over to her, reaching for her as soon as he was close enough. “My beautiful wife.”

Cecily let herself be wrapped up in his arms. She looked up at him, desire plastered all over her face. “So I take it you do like it,” she said. She reached and tugged lightly on his hair. “I will admit, I was a little hesitant at first. It’s so.. thin.”

Gabriel groaned quietly. He bent down and kissed her deeply, flicking his tongue out to tease her bottom lip. He had to fight the sudden urge to rip the nightgown off. Instead, he said, “I think it’s perfect.” He continued his kissing down her cheek and onto her neck. “So perfect,” he murmured against her skin. He ran his hand up and down her back, as if he were afraid to touch her like he wanted.

She chuckled softly, sensing his adorable hesitation. “You can touch me, cariad,” she whispered into his ear. “I’m all yours now.”

Gabriel’s control broke. He picked her up, one arm under her back with the other supporting her knees, and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently. He stopped for a moment to stare at her. He was captured by everything about her, the way her skin had flushed slightly, the way her dark hair had splayed across the white bed, looking like ink.

She sat up then, reaching for the buttons on his jacket. “You’re too dressed,” she said. Gabriel slid the jacket off his shoulders once she was done. He began working on his shirt, but was stopped by Cecily’s fingers. “No. Let me.” Slowly, she undid the pearl buttons on his shirt, a teasing smile on her lips the whole time.

Gabriel sighed as she ran her hands along his bare chest, shaping them to his muscles. “Cecy,” he moaned as her hand trailed down his stomach, stopping at the fine hairs above the waistband of his trousers. “You are driving me mad with how slow you’re going.”

Cecily smiled up at him, her expression innocent. “It sounds like you need to learn some patience,” she said. As if to prove her point further, she slowly unclasped the buttons that held his trousers closed. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you.”

Gabriel didn’t know what came over him then. He bent down so he was eye level with her, a dark smile on his face. “Oh,” he said. “We’ll see about who has more patience.”

With small force, he pushed her back down onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, pressing himself against her so she could feel all of him. He began to trail kisses down her neck and onto her chest. He reached for the small clasp that held the nightgown closed on the front, flicking it open with one quick movement of his fingers. With deliberate patience, he slid the gown down her shoulders until she was completely revealed to him.

“Gabriel,” Cecily gasped. The flush had spread from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. “You win. You have more patience than I do.” At his lack of response, she added, “I don’t have the slightest clue as to what I am doing. But what I do know, is that if you do not kiss me within the next three seconds I will rise from this bed, and you will be spending your wedding night alone.”

Gabriel pulled her to him, kissing her with such force that she yelped in surprise. The kiss grew in intensity, their tongues dancing together. He rolled them over so Cecily was straddling his hips. He felt her small hands make their way down his body, finding their way back to his trousers.

She pulled on them, attempting to get them off. She pulled away from the kiss. “Help me,” she demanded, her voice slightly breathless.

Gabriel happily obliged. He lifted his hips, pushing the trousers down to his ankles. He impatiently kicked them off. He pulled her face back to his, staring deep into her eyes. “I have been looking forward to this for so long,” he murmured.

Cecily bit her lip, the flush slowly making it’s way back onto her cheeks. “I have been thinking about you every night for as long as I can remember,” she admitted. “And not in a way a lady should be thinking.”

Gabriel smirked then. “Well, you are indeed a lady,” he said, placing a hand lightly on her breast. This caused a satisfied moan to escape Cecily’s lips. “But you are now my wife, so why don’t you show me what you were thinking about?”

Cecily smiled, now full of confidence. She glanced down, taking his length in with wide eyes. “What happens if I do this?” she asked as she wrapped a hand around it, moving it slowly.

Gabriel threw his head back and moaned softly. He had touched himself like this before, but he had never imagined her doing it. He had never thought of her soft, tiny hands causing him to almost fall apart at the seams. “When you do that, you make me want to do things to you that I have no name for and no experience of.”

Cecily pulled him in for a kiss, murmuring against his lips. “I have no experience, either,” she said. “Let’s stop wasting our time and figure it out.”

In a smooth movement, Gabriel flipped them so he was once again on top. He kissed his way down her body, following an instinct deep inside of him. He didn’t know how to pleasure a woman, but he intended on figuring it out. When he got to her thighs, he spread them so he could look at her. He felt his erection twitch painfully at the sight. So perfect, he thought.

An idea popped into his head. “What happens if I do this?” he said as he ran his index finger up and down her slick folds. Her back arched, a loud moan escaping from her swollen lips. He continued this motion for a few more moments before pushing his index finger into her opening.

“Gabriel!” she gasped, not expecting how good this was feeling. “Please. More.”

Gabriel, who was growing very impatient, pulled his finger out of her, kissing his way back up to her face. He kissed her on the mouth, sweet and gentle this time. He lined himself up with her entrance. “I love you,” he said. “Forever and always, until the end of time.”

Cecily smiled at him, her expression full of love and trust. “I am yours, until the end of time, my darling. I love you.”

Gabriel pushed his way in, stopping every now and then at Cecily’s quiet cries of pain. Eventually, though, the pain eased, and she was begging him to go faster.

“Faster, Gabriel,” she pleaded, her voice full of lust and desire. She wasn’t quiet like Gabriel had once imagined her being. Instead, she was very loud and vocal, and Gabriel was glad they had chosen a bedroom that was far away from the other residents of the Institute.

They moved together, their moans and sighs of pleasure loud in the room. Cecily wrapped her legs around Gabriel’s waist, holding him into her. He felt her body tighten around him, her back arching. She clawed at his back as she came.

A few thrusts later, Gabriel lost his control. He buried his face into her neck as pleasure exploded behind his eyes, his vision going white. Cecily ran her fingers through his hair, up and down his back, holding him as he came back to himself.

Gabriel pulled away from her long enough to pull the blankets up and over them. She cuddled in close to his side, her body warm and soft against his. He let himself smile at the thought of knowing that he would have this every night from now on. She was his, and he was hers. He would wake up every morning with her at his side.

The pull of sleep was about to claim him when he felt Cecily’s hand softly rub his arm. He opened his eyes, and found her looking up at him. “Six,” she said. “I give it a six.”

It took Gabriel a few moments before he remembered their number game. He chuckled softly, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “Fair enough,” he whispered. “Good thing we have all the time in the world to practice.”


End file.
